This invention relates to a kit for a functional training rig.
Functional training rigs are frameworks that allow a user to perform a range of functional training exercises, developing body strength using traditional bodyweight exercises, as well as providing a structure to support accessories such as jumping platforms, grapplers, bungee hooks, dip bars and J-pegs which facilitate integration with other gym equipment. To this end a functional training rig generally comprises a plurality of upright components each supporting a cantilever, with horizontal bars interconnecting the cantilevers. A problem with such functional training rigs is that, once assembled, they are permanent structures which occupy a significant space and are therefore not suited to use in areas which can only be assigned temporarily to fitness training for an individual or group.
There are many situations where an individual or group may wish to undertake exercise in an area which cannot be permanently dedicated to fitness training alone. Nevertheless, such areas are used for training, even though they cannot be properly set up for training purposes, because of the need for an individual or group to undertake exercise either as part of an essential professional capacity or as part of a personal fitness goal based on keeping fit and healthy. Such fitness training may be undertaken, for example, in the home (such as a garden, garage or spare room), a health, athletics or sports club (where areas are required for multiple purposes), military environments (such as parade grounds, helicopter decks and the like), hotel and convention meeting rooms, village halls, offices, rural fields, village greens, military bases, parks, and sports fields. Unfortunately, in these areas training is often limited in the range of exercise movements possible or training is performed in a hazardous manner due to the use of inadequate temporary structures.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a functional training rig which can readily be assembled and dismantled and can be conveniently stored, while being safe to use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a functional training rig which overcomes, or at least ameliorates, the above-mentioned problem.